It is commonplace to use certain accessories with terrariums that house reptiles and/or aquariums that contain fish. These accessories include objects that are intended to simulate the natural environment of the reptile or fish. Such objects include plastic foliage, wood pieces, stones or the like. Aquariums also commonly utilize a heater typically having a tube-like shape for heating the water in the aquarium or tank.
An animal rest assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,780 issued Nov. 18, 1980 to McCarthy and entitled "Resting Place for Reptiles in Captivity." The assembly comprises simulated natural rock formed with an uneven surface that rests on the bottom of the enclosure containing the animal. A heater is provided within the body of the assembly and includes a resistive element. A shelf system attached to the inside wall of an aquarium or terrarium using suction devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,556 issued Aug. 11, 1989 to Goldman et al. and entitled "Decorative Shelf System for Aquarium or Terrarium." The shelf system may resemble a rock or stone cliff. Columns are preferably provided under the shelves and extend from the bottom surface of the fish tank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,945 issued Mar. 9, 1982 to Goldman et al. entitled "Underwater Aquarium Decoration Assembly" illustrates matable pieces for forming a rock-like decorative assembly. The pieces have an outer surface intended to simulate the appearance of rocks.